How It All Began
by SevendeadlySins89
Summary: Luffyxoc Luffy is a well known singer on his home Island. What happens when he meets up with Scarlet, gets a new singing partner and falls in love? Leads up to the events of 'We Sing Again'. Warning: Luffy is very ooc. Rated T to be safe.


**Hello everyone! I'm back with my third story! For all those who have read 'We Sing Again' this is how Scarlet and Luffy meet and all the event's that lead up to the first chapter of that story. The song in this is called 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson. Oh and Luffy is 15 in his story.**

**I do not own One Piece or any songs used in this fic.**

**Please R&R**

I walked down the streets of my home town. It was a very calm day and everyone was going about their own business, leaving me extremely bored. Normally I would be singing at the bar that a good friend of mine owns but it was closed while she was out doing some errands. So alas I, Monkey D. Luffy, had nothing to occupy my time with. With Ace gone off to become a pirate I found I was having a lot of these kinds of days. Sighing I decided to head down to the docks for a bit, there always seemed to be something going on there.

When I got there I saw a ship in port that I didn't really recognize. I knew it wasn't a pirate ship or a marine ship(much to my relief). The gang plank was lowered and I jumped behind a bunch of stacked crates, just to be safe. I saw large men walk down the plank with tons upon tons of crates, barrels and other random supplies. _They must be merchants then_. I thought to myself. After they all passed I stepped out from my hiding place and looked around. _Time to have some fun, _I thought with a mischievous grin. Looking around to double check no one was watching, I quickly ran up the gang plank and jumped onto the ship.

It was a good sized ship not very large but big enough to serve its purpose. There was a door over to my left that probably led to the cabins and I decided to go and explore. As far as I could see there wasn't anyone on board so I quickly ran over and pressed myself up against the wall on the right of the door, farthest from the doorknob. After another quick check around the deck, I slowly reached over to open the door.

The door suddenly flew open smashing me up against the wall. If I wasn't made of rubber (long story) it would have seriously hurt. I could hear heavy footsteps and voices come through the door and pass by me. The door slowly started to swing closed and I quickly ran through to closing it quietly behind me. I pressed my ear up to the hard wood to make sure I didn't draw any attention. When I was sure I was clear I turned around to see a long hallway with a bunch of doors lining the walls.

What was I even here for? To be honest I just wanted something to do but now that I'm here I don't know what to do. I might as well keep exploring. I slowly walked down the long hall trying not to make the floor creek. When I was about half way to the end of the hall I heard a voice. I tensed up but when I listened more closely I heard…singing? I carefully walked to one of the doors on my right and pushed my ear up to it. Sure enough a soft angelic voice was singing. I couldn't make out the words but by the harmony it sounded like a lullaby.

Before long I found myself entranced in the voice and I lost all sense of my surroundings. I was brought back to the real world when the same door I came through banged open to reveal the same two men that had left not to long ago.

Without thinking I quickly threw open the closest door to me and jumped in, slamming the door behind me.

"Who the hell are you!?" I found myself face to face with the barrel of a gun. Holding the gun was a young girl probably around my age, she had bright red hair that kind of reminded me of shanks and the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen. Sadly I didn't have any more time to dwell on her beauty.

Quickly I slapped the gun away with the back of my hand and grabbed the girl's wrist pulling her to me and I clapped a hand over her mouth. She stood frozen for a second before fighting against me but I held her too tightly. When I was sure that the men were gone I let go of her and put my hands up as the gun was once again pointed at me.

"Answer the question!" she growled angrily.

"My names Monkey D. Luffy!" I could tell she was taken aback by my confidence and I didn't really blame her, there aren't many people who can sound absolutely cheerful when Theresa gun pointed at them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still angry but she was calming down a bit.

"I got bored." I say honestly. She looks at me with half lidded eye's and slowly lowers the gun. I decide to take this opportunity to take a good look at her. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a plain white T-shirt. I could tell that she was skinny but still looked healthy. "Hey was that you singing just a minute ago?" I asked, spotting a piano behind her.

"Um…yes?" she said watching as I walked over to the instrument. I sat down on the wooden bench and ran my finger gently over the keys.

"It was really pretty." I compliment.

"Thanks." She looked over at the door and hesitated. "You know you can't be here right?"

"Yep." I say. "Here sing something." I ordered as I started to play. Almost immediately she sung back.

**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)**

I was awestruck. Her voice was even more beautiful when it wasn't being blocked by a thick wooden door.

**Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away**

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

The song finished and I played a few more notes to end it off before I turned to look at her. She was staring at the floor shyly. "That was amazing!" I told her excitedly.

I suddenly remembered something, I had to perform in, I glanced at the clock, 10 minutes! I smiled when I thought of an idea. "Hey, have you ever performed on stage?"

**Ok there you go. R&R and feel free to check out my other stories!**

**-SdS89**


End file.
